Twelve investigators request renewal of core support for Vision Research. Core support has strengthened on-going research in the laboratories of these investigators working in vision research and has enhanced collaboration among core investigators and with eye care professionals. The research deals primarily with central visual processes and utilizes the techniques of neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, psychophysics and behavior study. Support is requested for common facilities and services, to enhance internal collaboration with the group, and to increase the exchange of information and skills with eye care professionals. The fields represented include: (a) Neuroanatomy of the visual pathways explored by both classic and modern techniques; (b) Normal and abnormal development of the visual nervous system as assessed by anatomical, physiological, and behavioral procedures; (c) Extra-cellular recording in the nuclei of the visual nervous system in both anaesthetized and behaving animals; (d) Analysis of visual, vestibular, and motor interfacing by physiological and behavioral techniques; (e) Development of vision and visuomotor coordination in human neonates assessed by psychophysical methods; (f) Development of vision and visuomotor coordination under aberrant conditions of seeing including astigmatism, early occlusion, strabismus, and anisometropia; (g) Psychophysics of selective blindnesses and of pattern perception; (h) Alternations of visual function in patients with brain damage; (i) Computational approaches to information processing by the visual nervous system. Collaboration with eye care professionals already occurs. It may be greatly strengthened by the measures proposed.